In The Blood
by Goten Dragon
Summary: Goku has left to stay in other world, so a guy called Danny (me) is looking after Goten and Chi-Chi. As you will find out, not all is as it seems. (Self-Insertion story. If you don't like it, don't read it!) Rated PG for gore content
1. Abandonned House? Hiding Place?

**In the blood.**

It was a cold and stormy night. Thunder and lightening lit up the cloudy sky. Rain was pouring down outside the window. A little, seven year old boy was snug in his bed, his head turning side to side, trying to go to sleep. Suddenly, there was a big flash of lightening. He jumped out of bed and onto the floor. Before he hit the floor, there was another flash of lightening. He hit the floor with a thud. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and a flashlight lit his face up

"Goten, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." Goten answered.

"Come on, back to bed." I said as i turned off the flashlight. Goten climbed up off the floor and jumped into bed. As soon as he laid down, another flash of lightening lit up the room. Goten sat bolt upright and turned to face the window. He turned and looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"Danny, I'm scared." he blubbered.

"It's only thunder and lightening. It won't hurt you 'cos you're inside." I said.

"I'm still scared! Can I stay with you tonight?"

"No, it's gonna end soon." Just at that point, another flash of lightening lit the room and the sky. Goten started to cry louder.

"I wanna stay with you! I'm scared!"

"OK, Goten, you can stay with me!" I said. goten climbed out of bed and walked to my room. He was still crying, but you could see in his eyes that he was frightened. I made a bed on the floor and he climbed in between the bed covers. As soon as he laid down, he fell asleep. I climbed into my bed, feeling tired as hell, and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

The next day was a bit cloudy, but a lot warmer. We got woke up by the phone. Chi-Chi answered it. I stayed in bed, hoping that I could go back to sleep, but that was not possible because I got woke up again.

"Danny, come here, quickly!" Chi-Chi shouted. I got out of bed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen, still in my PJ's.

"That was Bulma on the phone. Trunks has gone missing. He stormed out last night and hasn't been back since." Chi-Chi said to me.

"I'll get my clothes on and find him. Did you tell Bulma that I will find him?"

"No, I'll call her back and tell her."

I ran upstairs and got my clothes from out of my bedroom. I also grabbed the flashlight from my bedside table. I kept it there because of the storm that happened. 

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"Trunks has gone missing. I'm going out to find him." I answered.

"Can I go too?" Goten asked.

"If you are ready in five minutes!" I said. With that, Goten jumped out of his temporary bed and ran towards his room. I quickly changed and ran down to the car. Goten was already in the car. I put the flashlight in my pocket.

"That was quick!" I said.

Two hours later, I was still trying to find Trunks. While i was waiting at traffic lights, I looked over to an abandoned house. Wood was nailed over the windows, but strangely not over the door. I decided to investigate. I parked the car nearby and walked to the house, Goten following close behind. I busted down the door and walked inside.

Everything was dark and dusty. The contents of the house looked old. Everything except a piece of shining metal on the floor. When I walked closer, I found it was a kitchen knife, covered in fresh blood. Worrying thoughts were going through my mind. Suddenly, there was a creak. It came from a nearby room. I creeped into the room. There was a shadow in a corner.

"Who's there?" the shadow said in a familiar voice. I shone the flashlight onto the shadow. It was Trunks!

"Trunks, is that you?" I asked.

"Danny! I'm sure glad to see you!" Trunks answered. He was soaking wet and shaking like a leaf.

"Why are you all wet?" Goten asked.

"I was out last night trying to find a place to stay." He answered. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around him.

"Well you could've stayed with me!" I said.

"No, I didn't want to wake you lot up."

"Anyway, why did you run away?" Goten asked, confused.

"My dad was getting angry 'cos I wasn't training as hard as he wanted me to. He kept shouting at me, I was getting angry, so I shouted at him and stormed out."

"You should count yourself lucky he didn't blast you to kingdom come! Your dad's real mean when he's angry." Goten said.

"I've never seen your dad, Trunks. What's he like?" I asked.

"You've seen our fusion, haven't you? Well quadruple his meanness and viciousness. That is what Trunks' dad is like." Goten said.

"He also hates Goten's dad." Trunks added.

"So, another words, he's really mean and ruthless?" I asked, " He's also got a grudge on Goku?"

"That's right. He thinks that 'cos I have royal blood flowing through my veins, I have to turn out just like him." Trunks said.

"Do you want to be like your dad?" I asked.

"Of course not! My dad used to be evil. i never wanna be evil!"

"That's good to hear!" I said, "Anyway, what do you mean by royal blood?"

"My dad is the prince of every single Saiyan alive!" Trunks said.

"That's your kind, right? Well add important to the ever growing list. Let's get you home." I said. Trunks started to pace backwards.

"No way! I'm not going back there until my dad apologizes!"

"It's OK, you can stay with me and Goten until your dad calms down." I said.

"Well, OK." Trunks said. We headed back to the car. On the way, I picked up the knife and wrapped it in an old tissue I had in my pocket. I replaced the wrapped up knife in my pocket. As soon as we got to the car, it started to rain heavily. On the way home, I speeded up a bit because the rain was lashing down outside.


	2. Mysterious Illness

When we got home, I remembered the kitchen knife that was covered in blood.

"Trunks, where did you get the kitchen knife from?"

"What kitchen knife?" Trunks asked, confused. I took the knife from my pocket.

"This was found in that house...What did you do?" I said.

"Nothing! I swear!" Trunks said, worried.

"Calm down. I'm not blaming you for anything. Did you hear any noises in that house last night?" I said.

"Now that you mention it, I remember hearing a lot of creaking at about four o'clock this morning."

"Was the wood busted off the door when you got there?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, but it was abandoned. I checked." Trunks answered.

"Do you need a change of clothes?" Goten asked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! Sorry, Trunks!" I laughed.

"Yeah, please, Goten!" Trunks said. They both ran upstairs.

Ten minutes later, the boys ran back downstairs. Trunks was wearing a lime green zip-up jacket and blue shorts.

"At least you're not wet now!" Chi-Chi said.

"Later on, we are gonna go back to that house and find out what is going on." I said.

"Not my house!" Trunks said.

"No, we are going back to the abandoned house. Chi-Chi, could you do me a favour and phone Bulma. Tell her that Trunks is here and he wants to stay here until his dad calms down."

"OK. Vegeta won't like it, but I'm not going to argue!" Chi-Chi said as she walked out of the room.

"When my dad finds out I'm scared to go back home, he'll come and find me." Trunks said.

"Are you scared of your dad?" I asked.

"Only when he is angry. When he isn't angry, he's actually funny and helpful." Trunks answered.

"And he's almost always in a bad mood!" Goten added.

"That's good to hear!" I said, sarcastically.

"Why?" the boys said.

"I was gonna have a word with him."

"He won't listen! He never does!" Trunks said.

"All that his dad cares about is keeping the Saiyan race alive, or something like that." Goten said.

"No matter what your dad says, you're staying here. For your own safety." I said, " Only until your dad calms down."

"Thanks, Danny, you're a true friend." Trunks said.

The next day, I decided to go back to the abandoned house and investigate. I left the boys at home because I didn't want them to get hurt. When I got to the house, I spotted the door had been opened since we left last time. I slowly opened the door. As I walked in, there was blood all over the walls, the stairs had been broken, the roof was dripping with water and the floorboards had been removed. Something strange was going on. I reached for my torch, but it wasn't there. I must have left it at home. I got out my mobile phone.

"Chi-Chi, it's Danny. Could you ask one of the boys to bring me my torch?"

"I would have, but they have gone out." she answered.

"I told them to stay in! Doesn't matter." I turned off the phone. I sneaked into the room where I found Trunks the other day. It was all lit up by candlelight. There were dead bodies all over the floor, all cut open or their legs and arms were amputated. This place was getting weirder by the minute. I quickly exited the room.

There was a door opposite. I walked over to it. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I kicked the door hard until it gave way. I walked into the room. In the middle of the floor was Goten and Trunks, unconscious. I ran over to them. I checked for a pulse. They both were alive, but only just. I picked Goten up lightly. Blood started to drip from underneath him. I quickly put him back on the floor and turned him on his front. His clothes were red with blood. I looked at his back to see if there were any wounds. The strange thing was, there were no wounds at all. Trunks' back was the same. I decided to ignore the blood and get them home. As soon as we got out of the door, the blood stopped dripping. I checked the back of Goten's shirt. The blood was gone! Trunks' jacket had no blood on it, either!

When I got the boys home, they woke up.

"What happened?" Goten asked, dazed.

"Erm...It's too hard to explain." I answered.

"Why?" Trunks said.

"Well...Where you were situated, wierd stuff was happening." I explained, "I'll scare you a bit. Blood was dripping from your backs, and I mean loads." Trunks and Goten looked at each other, both of them looking frightened.

"You were also...half dead." I added. The boys looked even more frightened.

"We were bleeding loads." Goten said.

"We were half dead." Trunks added.

"Scared, aren't you?" Well don't worry. You're alive and well..." I got cut off by Goten running out of the door, holding his mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check." I answered. I ran out of the door and walked slowly upstairs. The only thing I could hear was...well...I'm not going to tell you the sound. it's too gross even thinking about it, let alone hearing it for yourself. As soon as I got to the top of the stairs, I shouted.

"Goten, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but only just." Goten said, dryly. I walked to where his voice was coming from, the bathroom. He was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was as white as a sheet and he looked really sick. (The unwell meaning of sick)

"You don't look so good, kid." I said.

"No, I feel really, really bad." Goten struggled.

"Let's get you to bed." I replied. I picked him up as softly as I could and carried him to his bed.His eyelids were heavy and his face had no color to it at all.

"Just get some rest." I said to him. He nodded lightly. You could see that he was unwell. I walked out the room and closed the door softly.


	3. Mysterious Goings On

"How is he?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He doesn't look too good. It's best if we just leave him. I said.

"Is he ill?" Trunk asked.

"Yeah, he is," I answered," It's best if we just leave him to rest."

"Yeah, but he was alright ten minutes ago." Trunks said.

"I know, just telling you about blood didn't used to make him throw up, in fact, he always wanted to know the gory details of any story." I answered.

"I remember earlier on, he said something about not being well recently, but he's always been alright when he's been with me!" Trunks asked, puzzled.

An hour later, I went to check on Goten. He was asleep, but he looked no better. I closed the door again quietly. As soon as I walked away, I heard a low voice…

"Danny, is that you?" Goten asked, weakly.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Come here, please." He said. I walked back into Goten's room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have a glass of water, please?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I answered. I walked downstairs and filled a glass tumbler full of water. I went back to Goten's bedroom. He sat up slowly and took the glass.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"A tiny bit better, thanks." He said taking slow sips from the glass tumbler. 

"You should be alright tomorrow morning." I answered.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I'm sure this won't be for long." I answered again.

The next day, Goten was alright, in fact he was livelier than he has ever been! I was going to go back to the abandoned house to investigate more, but I decided to not go because of the hyperactive condition that Goten was in. I was going to wait until he calmed down a bit…

"Danny, can you and me have a practice spar?" Goten shouted.

"No, I think I'll become the worst off." I said.

"Aw, come on!" He shouted again.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"No need to shout, moody!"

"I'm not in a mood." I said.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not gonna argue with you!"

"Well be quiet."

I thought to myself "God, please make this stop! He's driving me crazy!"

The next day, Goten was, finally, back to his usual self. I was just thinking about Goten's condition over the past two days. Two days ago, Goten was ill and almost dying (literally). He could hardly move. Yesterday, he was running about like a headless chicken! Something wasn't adding up. Since I found him unconscious in that house, weird stuff has started to happen to him. I decided to confront him man to…well…boy.

"Goten, could I have a word?"

"Yeah, what?" 

"Do you remember who hurt you in that weird house?"

"No, sorry."

"Well do you remember your hyperactive mood yesterday?"

"Was I hyperactive yesterday?"

"Do you remember what was wrong with you two days ago?"

"No…"

"This is getting weird." I thought loudly.

"Why, what was wrong?" Goten asked, interested in what the situation was.

"Oh, nothing." I said. Goten folded his arms.

"Danny…What happened?" Goten asked, impatiently and tapping his foot on the ground. 

"Alright, I'll tell you. Two days ago, you was ill, very ill. You kept throwing up and you could hardly move a muscle, you was that weak."

"Really?" Goten asked.

"Really. Plus, yesterday, you was hyperactive and running around like you had a two-ton rocket up your backside." I added.

"I didn't know I was hyperactive." Goten pondered.

"Neither did I until you asked me for a practice spar!!! Anyway, I'm going back to that house to do some investigating, do you want to come along?"

"Yes, please, that is, if it alright with you?" Goten asked.

"I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't alright!"

Later that day, we set off to he house. I asked Trunks to come along too, so I could keep an eye on them. When we got there, all the wood that was over the windows had disappeared. This house must either have a human occupant, or it is haunted! We walked in slowly. All of the walls were spotless and all of the rooms were empty. Well, almost empty.

"Who's down there?" a familiar voice said. I looked around.

"Who's that?" I shouted back

"Danny, is that you?" the voice said back.

"Who are you, how did you know my name?" I shouted again. A shadow stared to descend down the stairs. The boys cowered behind me.

"It's a ghost!" Goten said.


	4. Always another enemy

"No, it's me, son." As soon as the shadow came to the light, we recognised who it was.

"GOKU!" I said.

"That's my name…" Goku answered back.

"What are you doing back down on Earth?" I asked.

"I have two days left on Earth to clean up this place." Goku answered.

"Now why the hell are you doing that for?" I asked, confused.

"I bought the place for Gohan and Videl. They can live here instead of always hanging around.

"Did you find dead bodies all over the place, and blood splayed all over the walls?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, why?" Goku asked, confused.

"A couple of days ago, I found Trunks here. There was also a knife covered in fresh blood. The next day, I came back. The place was covered with blood. There were corpses everywhere. I also found these two unconscious in that room there. I took them home and for the last two days, Goten has been acting very strangely. He's alright today, though."

"Well that's weird because I have been allowed down to Earth for a whole month. I have two days left. For the past four or five weeks, I have been coming here every day and there has been no weird stuff happening." Goku answered, "The estate agents didn't tell me this place was haunted!"

"Now we don't know that for sure yet." I said.

"Well it's pretty obvious isn't it"? Goku answered.

"It might not be that, it might be a cover up."

"What for?"

"A criminal offence." I said as I remembered something. I tore up the floorboards near my feet. There was corpses all lined up in a neat row, all amputated. One corpse had a massive hole in his torso.

"That's the weird goings on." I said.

"But who did it." Goku asked. I looked at the corpse with the big hole.

"Look at this." I said.

"This isn't a normal attack. This could only have been done by an energy beam." Goku answered, "and it is only us Saiyans that can do that."

"Krillin and Piccolo can do that, too." Goten added. I looked at Goten, then to Goku.

"I want to talk to them two." I said.

"Surely you're not saying that they did it!" Goku said.

"No, I just want re-assuring."

"Of what?" Goten asked.

"You'll see." I answered.

  


The next day, we was at the lookout. I was talking to Piccolo and Krillin.

"Well if you were here all of the time, that narrows the suspects down to two, and I know one of them wouldn't dream of  murdering unnecessarily."

"Who's the last two?" Krillin asked.

"Gohan and Vegeta!" I answered, "And I very much doubt that Gohan is the murderer. It's not like him to do something like this."

"Plus, Vegeta used to be evil. What if he's got his old flame back?" Krillin asked, scared.

"Then we're all in big trouble!" I replied. Just then, Gohan landed onto the lookout platform.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Gohan!" Krillin shouted towards him.

"Have you seen the news on TV lately?" Gohan asked.

"No, but why? You don't normally care about the news!" Goten said, laughing.

"But this is really important! You'd better come and see this, I taped it for you to see." Gohan answered back, looking worried.

"Alright, I'll come and take a look." I said.

"Can I come too?" Goten asked.

"If you want to."

When we got to Gohan's temporary living space, he put the video on for us to see. The newsreader looked horrified as he read the report.

"Today, two children are being hunted by the police for mass murdering. These two children are being hunted for murdering over 100 people and putting the blood-drenched corpses under the floorboards of a local house." I was shocked to see Goten and Trunks' pictures come on screen.

"It must be a cover up!" Goten said.

"It is. You've been with me all of the time, so you couldn't have been mass murderers." I said.

"That's not all. This is the best part of it." Gohan said, pointing at the screen, "Look who the witness is."

"Sir, what did you see?" The reporter asked. The camera panned around.

"Yeah, I saw these two yobs kill all of these people unintentionally." A man said.

"THAT'S TRUNKS' DAD!" Goten said.

"That's Vegeta?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Vegeta." Gohan answered. Just then, Trunks walked in.

"I heard the noise, what's up?" He asked.

"Your traitorous dad is after you." I answered.

"Even though that's my dad you're on about, I agree with you, Danny." Trunks replied.

"If you think I was wrong about your dad, just tell me." I said.

"No, it's alright. He's trying to get us into trouble for nothing." Trunks answered.

"Well I can back you up. I can say you're innocent and I can prove it, don't forget, you've been with me all of the time!" I said.

"Well we'll also have to watch my dad. He'll try to get us and kill us, just to try and get famous." Trunks said, scared.

"Don't worry, he won't get you. I'll make sure of it." I said, knelt down in front of the boys, "He will get found out, don't worry about it." I said.

"Yes he will get us, Danny, I'm scared." Goten said, starting to cry.

"No he won't. I said I'll make sure of it.  You'll be watched closely all day and at night, you can stay with me." I said.

"How are you gonna watch us all day?" Trunks asked, also crying.

"Hey, calm down! I've got a friend that owes me big time. He needs a job anyways and he's a great plane and helicopter pilot. I'll see if he can borrow one of Bulma's airplanes to watch you. He could be an 'eye in the sky' type of thing."

"Will he do it?" Goten asked, drying the tears away.

"He'll do anything for a decent wage packet. He doesn't have a wife or kids so he only pays his own way."

"Will you ask him?" Goten blubbered.

"Sure I will." I said to him.

The next day, I asked my friend, Mike, if he wanted the job. He accepted my offer. I then went to Bulma to see if I could borrow an airplane off of her, she accepted as well on one condition, I paid for the fuel costs and Mike doesn't crash it! Every day that the boys went out to play, Mike was up in the 'plane watching over them I thought the plane was a good investment. The only thing that was bothering me was how the bloody hell will I afford the fuel!?

The day after that,  Goten wanted to go get some chocolate from the candy store, so I gave him some money. I also sent Mike up to watch him, and I was glad I did. Later on, I got a phone call.

"Danny, it's Mikey, Goten's in trouble. He's been attacked, I'd go and save him, but I have no space to land.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"About a mile from the city boundary. I'll hover over the area so you can locate him quicker."

"Thanks, Mike, I'll see you there."

When I got to the location, Mike was hovering over the spot. Goten was laid on the floor in a pool of his blood. I ran over to him. He was awake, but his arm was cut deep. He was also coughing up blood.

"Danny…Is…That…You?" Goten struggled to say.

"Don't worry kid, you're gonna be alright." I said. I took my sweatshirt off and wrapped it around his cut arm.

"Danny, is he alright?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around. It was Trunks! He was running towards us. I turned my head to face Goten.

"Yeah, come here, quick." I shouted. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. I turned my head quick. Trunks was on his knees, clutching a gunshot wound on his chest. I stood up and ran towards him. Before I got to him, he collapsed on the floor. He was still awake, but he was in pain. His face was showing it.

"Trunks, just stay as still as possible." I said. I picked him up lightly. He screamed in pain. I ran to where Goten was and laid him down, away from the blood. Trunks let go of his stomach. That wound was also deep. I got out my mobile phone.

"Mike, Are you sure you can't land? I need an extra pair of hands."


	5. Are Video Games Precious?

"I'm positive, Danny. I can't land anywhere around."

"I've got an idea, land at home and come back in my car. The keys are on my bedside table. Get your butt back here ASAP."

"OK." Mike disappeared from view. Five minutes later, my car pulled up nearby. Mike got out of the car.

"OK, leave the car door open. I'm gonna lay Goten down on the back seat. Put the passenger seat down flat and Trunks can go there." I said.

"And what about me?" Mike asked.

"Sit with Goten, god! He isn't that tall!" I joked.

As soon as we got home, Goku was waiting there.

"What happened to them?" Goku asked, casually.

"Your pal got them" I answered.

"Which _pal_ are we talking about here?"

"Vegeta."

"No! He wouldn't hurt his own son!" Goku said, stunned.

"Don't count on it. What I heard from Trunks earlier, he is capable of doing such a thing. Plus, he'd what to hurt Goten worse 'cos he hates you and you're family name

"Yeah, but why doesn't he just come after me?" Goku asked, holding his head, puzzled.

"Because you've already proven to him that you are stronger than he is."

"So he goes for the weak ones, I get it! But Trunks looks like he's been shot. Vegeta wouldn't need to use a gun."

"Yeah, but what if he paid someone to do the dirty job for him?"

"Who would do that? Money is no object in this place!"

"I know someone who would. You said money is no object, and I know that, but I also know, only know, one person that would want fame and power. Hercule Satan!"

"You're right. Hercule is a bit of a glory hog. He's too predictable." Goku answered.

"I'm gonna go now. "Mike said, walking out of the door.

"OK, thanks for all your help!" I shouted. Trunks then came round and started to groan at the injury he'd sustained. His eyes were showing the pain he was in. I ran over to him and put my hand lightly on the wound, which was still bleeding.

"_I'm gonna kill that glory hog for doing this to you!_" I said. I was feeling hurt myself because I absolutely hate it when Goten and/or Trunks are injured. I treat them like they were two of my own.

"Goku, there is only one way we can stop this. Your friend's healing powers." I explained.

"Who? Dende?" Goku asked, confused.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get them to the lookout?"

"I'll get us there by instant transmission." Goku said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's kinda like teleportation." Goku said, "Put Goten's arm and Trunks' arm together. Then, you hold on to Goten with one arm, and with your other, hold on to me." So I did just that. Then, Goku put two fingers to his forehead, and a couple of seconds later, we were at the lookout! I looked around, amazed. I couldn't believe what we had just done.

"Danny, stay with the boys, make sure they're OK. I'm gonna go find Dende." Goku shouted as he ran off. Trunks was still groaning in pain.

"Danny, when…is…the pain…gonna…stop?" Trunks struggled to say.

"Soon, kid. Just hang in there." I answered, holding my hand on the gunshot wound, which was still pouring with blood. I knew that it was still bleeding, because it was leaking through my hand. I turned my head to check how Goten was getting on. The wound Goten had sustained had stopped bleeding, but he was still knocked out cold. I looked at the wound. It was a very deep cut, that deep, you could actually see the bone at the base of the cut and it looked like the bone had been broken by the impact.

"How's Goten, where…is…he?" Trunks asked.

"Can you move your head at all?" I asked him. He nodded lightly. "Well look to your left." Trunks turned his head slowly. He closed his eyes tight to indicate the pain he was in. As soon as he had finished turning his head, he opened his eyes.

"GOTEN! What…have they…done to…him?"

"It's OK, calm down."

"It isn't…OK. Look at him…He's…hurt."

"Same as you then. Don't worry, though. As soon as Dende gets here, you'll both be alright."

"Promise…"

"Yeah, kid. I promise." Just then, Goku came back, Dende closely following behind.

"Danny, could you just come here for a min?" Goku asked. I walked to Goku and we turned our backs to Dende and the boys.

"Are you sure it was Vegeta that did this?" Goku asked.

"Positive…Mikey got them red handed. He saw Vegeta power blast Goten, but we don't know who shot Trunks. It wasn't Hercule, because he was on TV when it happened." I said. Just then, I felt someone tapping my shoulder, so I turned around…and Goten and Trunks were stood there, with no wounds or injuries! I picked Goten up and sat him on my shoulders, feeling happy and proud. 

"You kept you're promise then!" Trunks said.

"Don't I always!" I answered.

That night, I walked up the stairs to my bed, absolutely shattered! Tired was an understatement to describe how I was that night! Trunks was staying over, so all that we heard all night was either 'No! I won that time!' or 'You cheated!' etc. etc. As I climbed into bed, I heard a noise from Goten's bedroom. It sounded kinda like fingernails being scratched on a blackboard. I went to see what was going on. The boys were alright. They were also asleep, so it couldn't have been them that made the noise. Thinking it was just my imagination, I went back to bed. Suddenly, I heard the voice of a male adult. So I ran back to Goten's room (again). Still, no sign of life…well…apart from the asleep boys that is. I ignored that and went to bed. Just then, I heard Goten's voice. I ran back to his room (again again). Goten was sat on the floor, holding his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, must have been a bad dream." Goten answered, climbing to his feet.

"Alright then, come on. Back to bed." I said. While Goten was climbing into bed, I checked to see if Trunks was alright. He was sleeping like a log. As soon as Goten was in bed, I backed out of his room.

"'Night kiddo." I said.

"'Night Danny." Goten answered.

I closed the door behind me. As soon as I got into bed, I thought to myself. If I was Goku, I should be really proud to have a son like Goten. He's loyal, kind, helpful. Sometimes, I really wished Goten and Trunks were my own two sons. With that thought safely out of my mind, I fell asleep. 

The next day was like any other day. Sun was shining, birds singing, the whole boring fairy story scenario. The only difference was, we was woke up by a very, very loud shout from Goten.

"DANNY! MY VIDEO GAMES HAVE DISAPPEARED!"

"You what!?" I asked, concerned.

"My video games are gone and there's a massive hole in my window!"

"Well, didn't you hear anything, or see anything last night?" I asked.

"No, I've been asleep all night." Goten said, innocently.

"Apart from the time you fell outta bed, and the window was still intact then."

"Yeah, but I haven't got any video games now!" Goten said, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that. We can get you another games console later. All we need to know is why did he take _just_ your video games and nothing else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Let's take a look at this window."

When we got to Goten's room, the window had been broken from the outside. Trunks was still asleep on the floor. He had pieces of broken glass on his face, but, luckily, his face hadn't been cut by them, and he was still asleep!? He hadn't noticed the glass!?

"Trunks, wake up." I shouted. Trunks opened his eyes and sat upright. The glass fell off his face. He looked frightened at the glass, then at me.

"Danny, is my face cut at all?" Trunks asked quickly.

"No, your face is alright." I answered.

"Still as ugly as ever!" Goten joked. Trunks looked disgusted at Goten.

"He was only joking, Trunks. Don't worry about it!" I said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, I figured that." Trunks said, annoyed, "What's the damage then?"

"Well his video games are gone and that's it" I said to him

"Why just take his video games? He has loads of technologycal items here. It doesn't make sense." Trunks said.


	6. Well Known Ringleader

Later that day, while Chi-Chi cleaned up the damage to Goten's room, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and myself went to the local park, just to pass the time. We decided to have a soccer match, 2 on 2. _Danny and Trunks Vs. Gohan and Goten._ At the end, Gohan and Goten won     5-3. Goten and trunks wanted to have a practice spar, so I stood back with Gohan while Goten and Trunks sparred.

"Look at them." I said, "You could never believe they were seven and eight years old. Look at 'em go."

"I know, when Goku was Goten's age, he was only half as strong as Goten is now." Gohan answered.

"Really?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, even though my dad was quite a character when he was young, or so I heard!" Gohan laughed.

"I really can't believe Goten is _that_ strong. He's only a young boy. He's still got his whole life ahead of him." Just then I got interrupted by Trunks.

"Danny, Goten's knocked out!" I looked over and Goten was on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran over to him.

"I accidentally hit him too hard." Trunks answered. Goten was just coming round, so I held my hand on the back of his head and propped him up.

"Wha…What happened?" Goten asked.

" Trunks accidentally hit you hard." I answered.

"Plus, I'm sorry." Trunks added.

"It's alright. What are friends for if they can't forgive each other!" Goten said.

When we got home, Goten's bedroom was completely tidy.

"We'll see how long this stays tidy for!" Chi-Chi said. Just then, we overheard a news announcement on the TV.

"The reward for capturing two young mass-murderers has now quadrupled. The reward is now worth $50 million."

"$50 million, is that it?" I joked.

"If there is anyone out there who knows where they are hiding, please contact the police as soon as possible. Search parties are in operation and they are all led by this kind and respectable man." The reporter continued. Just then, a picture of Vegeta came on screen.

"He's the ringleader!? He's no kind or respectable man!" I said.

"My dad…after us two…Something's not right." Trunks said, confused.

"Not right? Earlier, you told me that he is capable of blasting you to kingdom come!" I said.

"Yeah, but he'd only do it with a good reason." Trunks said.

"Somebody or something must be telling him to do it." Goten said.

When the night came along, I was absolutely tired (again). Goten and Trunks were already in bed. As soon as I got to my bedroom, I heard a funny noise coming from Goten's bedroom. It sounded like glass being cut…I started to worry. I ran to Goten's room. Goten and Trunks had disappeared! The window had a large hole in it. I ran back to my room and grabbed my torch and jacket. I ran outside. It was snowing. A blanket of snow covered the ground, and that was all that you could see. I started to walk forward. Just then, I tripped over a large shape in the ground. I hit the ground with a large thump. I looked at the shape in the snow. There were two shapes. I shone the torch towards them. I then dusted the snow off of the shapes. Suddenly, the shock hit me. It was Goten and Trunks! They must've fallen outta the window! The boys were frozen solid! They must've been outside for a long time. I picked up Goten and carried him inside. I then ran back outside to get Trunks.


	7. Onlooker's View

**Change Point Of View (3RD Person)**

****

            Just then, a gunshot came out of nowhere. It hit Danny in the back of the leg. He fell to the floor, holding the gunshot wound. Blood started to leak through his hand, however he was not gonna give up. He clambered to his feet and picked Trunks up. He limped into the house and put Trunks down on the floor. As soon as he put Trunks down, he collapsed on the floor. The sound woke Chi-Chi up. She ran downstairs to see what al the noise was about. As soon as she saw the boys, she ran up to them. As she put her hand on Goten, she withdrew it because of the coldness. She tried to revive Danny, but nothing was working. She was going to get a bucket of ice-cold water, when she had a brainwave. She put Goten's frozen hand on Danny's head. Danny shot up.

            "What happened?" Danny asked.

            "Look at your leg." Chi-Chi answered. Danny looked down to his leg and saw the gunshot wound.


	8. He's trying to murder his own son!

**Change Point Of View (Danny's View)**

****

"Who the heck did that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you'd better do something to save the boys!" Chi-Chi answered. I looked over to the frozen boys! I'd forgot about them!

"Turn the heating on full blast. It should thaw them out." I said. Chi-Chi ran off and put on every source of heat in the house. About twenty minutes later, the boys came round.

"Is the heating on? I'm cold" Goten said, shivering.

"Back to normal!" I said, laughing.

The following day, Goten and Trunks were sat on the couch. Their feet submerged in a big bucket of hot water and hot water bottles on their heads. They both had a blanket around them as well. (It was their idea, not mine!)

"You're surely not cold still are you?" I asked. Goten sneezed loudly.

"Yeah, I tink I gotta cold.! Goten said. Trunks sneezed as well.

"Yeah, me too."

"That's what you get for playing in the cold!" I joked, "But, who did this?"

"I know, for a fact, that it was my dad." Trunks said, still with a stuffy nose. "I saw him drag us outside and…and…that's all I can remember."

"He must've knocked you out afterwards." I answered, "So we definitely know Vegeta is a bad guy, but what about the gunman? We need to find who's responsible."

"How you gonna do dat?" Goten said, his head was stuffy as well.

"I don't honestly know. We're gonna have to find out who it is and lure him outta his rat-hole." I responded.

"But what 'bout your leg?" Goten asked, pointing at the wound I had sustained.

"It'll be alright. Plus I'll have to wait until you are better."

"Why can't you go with my dad?" Goten asked.

"Didn't you know? He's gone back to Other World. He was only on Earth for a month." I said.

"Aw. I wanted to say goodbye before he went back!" I looked at Goten. His head was hung low.

"Don't worry. He'll be back again." I said.

Later in the month, I got a knock at the front door. When I opened it, Krillin ran inside.

"Whoa! What's the emergency?" I said to him, holding him back a bit.

"Danny, you'd better hide the boys, quick!"

"Why?"

"Vegeta's been to the lookout. He's hunting down Goten and Trunks. He's heading this direction."

"Calm down, I'm not gonna let him get the boys."

"How?"

"I have a plan…"

About an hour later, somebody started to approach.

"It's my dad!" Trunks said, frightened, "He's come to get us!"

"Don't worry, you're gonna be alright." I said.

"What can you do? You're not even half as powerful as my dad is."

"Who needs strength, when you have cunning."

"He's got that as well." Goten said.

"Oh, now you tell me!" I said, sarcastically.

"But he uses strength more often." Trunks added.

"How have I got a chance? He'll find out my plan." I said.

"What is your plan?" Goten asked.

"You'll see" I answered, but in reality, I hadn't thought of a plan! I was just gonna play along and hope!

"Danny, he's getting closer." Krillin said, pointing.

"Kids, go inside, now!" I said.

"But…"

"JUST GO!"

Without another word of protest, Goten and Trunks ran into the house. Krillin stayed outside with me and watched as Vegeta got closer. As he got nearer, he landed next to us.

"Where are the boys?" he demanded.

"Away from you where they'll be safe." I said.

"How dare you! You're gonna tell me where they are or else…"

"Or else what?" I shouted, "Listen, from what I've heard, you might have been a prince of another planet, but here, you're just a nobody, like everyone else. You can get rid of me, but then you'll never find out where the boys are. So go on then, destroy me." I said, really, really scared. What if he does go ahead and carry out the threat?

"They're inside aren't they?" Vegeta answered.

"And what if they are?" I said. Suddenly, he aimed an energy beam towards the window of Goten's room. The house exploded. Me and Krillin flew forwards from the force of the blast. I looked on as Vegeta flew away. I climbed to my feet.

"I've gotta get the boys outta there." I shouted to Krillin.

"No, wait. It's too late now. They're gone." Krillin answered, holding me back.

"No, they can't be…No, they aren't gone."

"Yea they are, nobody could survive that blast!" Krillin said. I threw his hand off my shoulder.

"I made a promise to protect those kids and I am gonna get them out, dead or alive and if…well…I go too, at least I tried to save them, not like you!" I shouted. Krillin objected to my decision, but it was too late, I was inside.

Lames engulfed everything in sight. There was no sign of the boys. I fought my way up the stairs to Goten's room. They were sat on the floor, coughing violently from smoke inhalation. I picked them up and looked out of the broken window. Krillin was on the ground.

"Krillin, catch the boys, hurry!" I shouted. Krillin flew to the window as Goten climbed out. Krillin caught him and landed, he then flew back up to get Trunks. As soon as I had got Trunks out, I climbed out, hung from the window ledge and dropped. Krillin caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks…

"Hey, anytime!" As soon as we landed, I walked up to the boys. They were still coughing, and I started to cough a small bit. At least they were still alive. Just then, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Gohan ran up to us.

"My baby! Is he alright?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Luckily, yes. He's breathed in a lot of smoke, so he'll be coughing for quite a while yet."

"Well you are alright and that's all that matters." Gohan said.

"But look at the house!" Chi-Chi said.

"Doesn't matter, we can get a new one." I said.

A few months later, it was Goten's birthday! Everybody was piled into Gohan's new home…well…everybody except Vegeta. And why wasn't Vegeta there? Because he'd got found out and got jailed for life, in a special cell that was impenetrable to Ki Blasts. Everybody was gathered round while Goten opened his presents.

"Wow! A Laptop Computer! Thanks Danny!" Goten said.

"And Mike got you this as well…" I said, handing him another present. Goten unwrapped it. It was a digital camera. When Goten saw what it was, he got it out of the box. The battery was already charged, so he took loads of pictures of the party and put them on the laptop computer. The party went great.

"Thanks Danny. You're a true pal!"

You think that is it…think again. Don't forget, there was a mysterious person that shot Trunks and me. We still haven't found out who he is… Want to know who it is…Find out in the next story. (If I decide to write it, that is!)


End file.
